1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for a portable basketball goal and the attachment and removal of such a goal. More particularly, but without limitation, the invention is directed in one of its embodiments toward a latch system for repositionably attaching a portable basketball goal to a chain-link fence. Additionally, the invention relates to a method for teaching children and persons of short stature basketball techniques and skills.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art it is known that portable basketball goals are useful to allow the creation of a basketball court on an ad hoc basis. Heretofore, solutions aimed at providing a portable basketball goal assembly have been relatively large, being constructed complete with base, support pole, backboard, and hoop. These prior art solutions are rarely portable in the full sense of the term, being cumbersome and bulky to move. Accordingly, in practice, such devices are rarely and only inconveniently transported from one location to another, except perhaps from a storage room or closely adjacent locations on a single lot. None of these prior art solutions allow for a system that is easily transported by a single individual, or that can be readily transported in the trunk of a compact automobile.